Ala Mhigo
Ala Mhigo is a city-state in Final Fantasy XIV located on the eastern corner of Aldenard in the region of Gyr Abania, along the salt lake of Loch Seid. The liberation of Ala Mhigo is a central focus of the Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood expansion, with the siege of the city itself serving as the final dungeon of 4.0. Profile The highlands of Gyr Abania in the eastern reaches of Aldenard were once under the control of a martial nation known as Ala Mhigo. The historically conflicted nature of the territory forged the country into a significant military power. Even as this aggressive nation sent its forces to conquer in the west, it repelled repeated invasion attempts from the east. In the Year 1557 of the Sixth Astral Era, it finally fell to the incursions of the Garlean Empire and became another imperial territory. Though the people of Ala Mhigo once revered Rhalgr, the Destroyer, as their patron deity, any such religious observance has since been forbidden by the controlling authorities. Story Founded in 1135 of the Sixth Astral Era by Anshelm Cotter, Ala Mhigo was a fortress city built along the shores of Loch Seid in Gyr Abania. The citadel guarded against invaders from Ilsabard and controlled trade between Eorzea and the Near East. Ala Mhigans came to be renowned for their fighting prowess, and with limited natural resources, their chief export would be mercenaries to the other city-states. Roughly 80 years prior to the game, Ala Mhigan forces under King Manfred attempted to invade Gridania in a conflict known as the Autumn War, but were driven back by the combined might of Gridania, Ishgard, Ul'dah, and Limsa Lominsa. This resulted in bad blood between Ala Mhigo and her neighbors in the following decades. Twenty years prior to the start of Final Fantasy XIV, Ala Mhigo was embroiled in a civil war against the tyranny of Theodoric, the King of Ruin. The resulting instability led to invasion by Gaius van Baelsar and the XIVth Imperial Legion of Garlemald. Weakened by civil war, the largely Hyuran population of the city was defeated by Garlean invaders. Those who would not submit to imperial rule fled west and south, causing what is generally referred to as the "third great Hyuran migration", while those who remained either submitted to Garlean rule or formed the Ala Mhigan Resistance. Ala Mhigo held onto its engineering talents. The fall of Ala Mhigo ushered a change across Eorzea, where the remaining four city-states organized a rough coalition. ''Final Fantasy XIV Ala Mhigo was inaccessible in version 1.0. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn While Ala Mhigo was not accessible, though substantial concept art for the city and its environs were included with the artbook that came with the collector's edition and related products, such as the [[Before Meteor: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack|''Before Meteor commemorative soundtrack release]]. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Ala Mhigo began to return to focus during the "Soul Surrender" and "The Far Edge of Fate" patches, as the machinations of the Griffin would force the Eorzean Alliance into renewed military conflict with the empire after a false-flag operation on Baelsar's Wall. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Ala Mhigo is freed from imperial control after the death of Zenos yae Galvus. The people celebrate their victory by singing their nations original anthem. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn work with the Resistance to rebuild Ala Mhigo, both its industry and government. With Lyse Hext and General Raubahn guiding the proceedings, the people abolish the old monarchy and decide to form a republic with elected officials modeled after Ishgard's House of Commons. Raubahn, having been released from Sultana Nanamo's service, becomes the leader of Ala Mhigo army. Nanamo and Lolorito collaborate in reestablishing the nation's industry, using the salvaged riches of King Theodoric to fund the relocation of the Ala Mhigan refugees and focus their efforts on the Saltry. A council of the Eorzean Alliance is called in Ala Mhigo to formally welcome the newly freed nation with its sister nations, Lyse and General Raubahn acting as the ''de facto representatives and leaders. Ala Mhigo comes under threat of a massive Garlean invasion and the nation grants asylum to defecting Garleans of the Populares faction. Gathering allies from the Eorzean Alliance, as well as from Doma, the borders become a battlefield where the denizens of the Alliance and Doma battle for Ala Mhigo once again. The battle intensifies as Elidibus (controlling the body of Zenos) enters the fray and defeats most of Eorzea's heroes, leaving the Warrior of Light to stand against the Ascian. The Warrior is left crippled after being "called" and the battle for Ala Mhigo itself reaches a stalemate with the Garleans being forced to retreat in the wake of dissenting rumors in Garlemald about Zenos being possessed. The Eorzean Alliance regain their footing and strengthen their forces, though sporadic battles on the border continue. Musical themes Ala Mhigo has a state anthem that the Resistance fighters sing together. Various arrangements play throughout the main scenario of Stormblood. Gallery Ala Mhigo FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Concept art. Ala Mhigo FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Concept art. Ala Mhigo FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Concept art. Ala Mhigo FFXIV Art 4.jpg|Concept art. Ala Mhigo FFXIV 5.jpg|Concept art. Trivia *The fall of Ala Mhigo took place 15 years before the beginning of 1.0, as per quest dialogue (information via an NPC named, Sundhimal, during the quest "Winds of Change"). This information, coupled with the separation of 5 years between 1.0 and Realm Reborn, would imply that Ala Mhigo had fallen 20 years prior the beginning of A Realm Reborn. *The majority of all Hyur Highlander clans lived within this city before the time of its fall. pt-br:Ala Mhigo Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XIV